The Story Game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Sunstreaker, after being chased into Prime's room, explains to the commander how tough his friendship is with Baricade and Sideswipe. Sadly Prime takes the whole story as an understatement that is till the two find them...


**Author's note**

Story behind the story…my friend Sunny is always the same person to get in between the fights between me and Bear-of-cage (Barricade, don't get read sugar game). Every now and then we explain things to Blades-another friend of mine and Sunny's- and she'd laugh or look really confused. She may not be Prime but it was partly her and Sunny who gave the idea.

The story game

"AH!" Sunstreaker wailed, running quickly down the hall. Wheeljack poked his head out from his door, almost getting hit by the rushing by Sunstreaker.

"Watch it!" Wheeljack screamed. Sunstreaker looked back at him.

"Sorry being chased at the moment!" Sunstreaker explained, continuing his running. Wheeljack looked back down the hall. He gasped and pulled his head back into his lab. Sideswipe and Barricade came chasing down the hall, large smiles, and an evil glare a head.

Sunstreaker stopped in front of an open door. He peeked in, noticing no one and scattered in, closing the door behind him. He sat under the single desk in the room, across from the berth. He rocked quietly in a corner of the desk, waiting for anything to happen. He heard the door open and froze. Only one walked in, he couldn't see who but someone came in. they paused in front of the desk then looked under. 'Thank Primus, its only Prime,' Sunstreaker sighed.

"What are you doing under my desk?" Prime questioned.

"They're after me!" Sunstreaker quickly, without thinking, screamed. Afterward he quickly covered his mouth.

"Who?" Prime asked, pulled the yellow twin out from under the desk.

"Sides and Cade! They _were _playing tag but then suddenly it was the game who could get me first…" Sunstreaker explained.

"The two can't be _that_ bad," Prime shrugged.

"Oh you really want to know the history of our friendship and the trouble it's caused?" Sunstreaker panted.

"Sure, how bad could it be…?" Prime shrugged, sitting on the berth.

"Well I'll say the worst of it and probably the beginning of it started a few years ago…

"_Hey sunny look over there!"_

"_Where?"_

"_There!"_

"_Oh there! Where?_

"_There! Where Barricade is!_

"_Oh right where Barricad-…Barricade! We gotta run!_

"_Not just yet…I haven't had any good fun in a while."_

"_Okay but if we die I get to blame you."_

"_We won't, okay!"_

"_Fine!"_

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked over to where a confused looking Barricade sat. Sideswipe leaned on him. Sunstreaker winced._

"_Yo Barricade ol' buddy, what's shaking?" Sideswipe cheered._

"_Who are you?" he mumbled. Sideswipe looked at him with confusion._

"_It's me…!" Sideswipe ordered. Barricade tilted his head._

"_Who?" Barricade questioned. Sunstreaker came closer, worried this was a trap._

"_Do you know your name?" Sunstreaker asked. Barricade nodded._

"_Do you know our names?" Sideswipe snapped. Barricade shook his head._

"_Well in that case let's play a game!" Sunstreaker chuckled._

"_What kind of game?" Barricade smiled._

"_The name game," Sideswipe nodded. They paraded in front of Barricade…_"

"That doesn't sound _so _bad," Prime chuckled.

"I'm not done!" Sunstreaker screamed, still keeping a low voice.

"Then keep going," Prime groaned.

"_Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker groaned. Sideswipe pushed the zapper into Barricade. He chattered and sparked again._

"_Sunstreaker I'm bored," Sideswipe yawned._

"_Pull that out now!" Sunstreaker ordered. Sideswipe shrugged._

"_Why? He's a Decepticon anyhow."_

"_We could change him!"_

"_Too late for that!"_

"_No, It is not 'too' late!"_

"_Well you try pulling out the zapper. It's been sizzling his circuits for about five minutes now."_

"_Oh slag!"_

_Sunstreaker ran for Barricade who looked like he was having a seizure._

"_It…is…stuck!" Sunstreaker bellowed. Sideswipe walked over and flipped a switch on the zapper. Barricade and Sunstreaker collapsed._

"_What'd you do!?" Sunstreaker cheered._

"_I turned it off…" Sideswipe shrugged. Barricade groaned._

"_Barricade, are you okay?" Sunstreaker begged. Barricade began twitching as he was curled on the ground._

"_I don't know their names…I don't know their names…" He whimpered…_

"Did Barricade get fixed or is he still a little loopy?" Prime chuckled.

"Not finished!" Sunstreaker twitched. Prime back up.

"Go…on then," Prime mumbled.

"The next worse thing is the two do NOT get along! So they go through me to get 'Permission' to do stuff…

"_Sunny could I poke Barricade?"_

"_No!"_

"_Sunstreaker, permission to hit Sideswipe?"_

"_Denied!"_

"_Sunny, may I poke Barricade?"_

"_I think I already said something to that!"_

"_I thought you were joking…"_

"_Well again…NO!"_

_Sunstreaker sat in between Barricade and his twin, Sideswipe. They were pointing at one another and whispering to each other-well- not very nice things._

"_Permission to whiplash Sideswipe?" Barricade buzzed._

"_No!" Sideswipe wailed, looking passed his brother._

"_I wasn't talking to you!" Barricade mocked, making a funny face._

"_Sunny…" Sideswipe whimpered like a sad five-year-old._

"_Sunny…" Barricade whimpered, sounding like an old man attempting to be a five-year-old._

"_NO!" Sunstreaker wailed. Sideswipe perked as Barricade slunk down._

"Poor you…if you want we could get…"

"NOT-"

"Finished…I know. Continue."

"_Permission to hit her…now!?"_

"_Granted…"_

"_Permission to run for my life, screaming like a little girl?"_

"_Granted…"_

_Then Sunstreaker watched as Barricade chased Sideswipe around and Sideswipe wailing like a small human child or a Sparkling. Sunstreaker chuckled._

"Wow…we keep experiencing flashbacks…hmm I'll have Ratchet look into it…" Prime hummed, looking around the corners of the room.

"One last story to explain…"

"_How do you spell your name?"_

"_You know very well how to spell my name!"_

"_I asked __you__ if __you__ knew!"_

"_Hmm…S-U-N-S-T-R-E-A-K-E-R, Sunstreaker! Happy!?"_

"_Barricade how do you spell your name!?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Come on Cade you know how to spell your name…don't you?"_

"_Yes I do! Um…B-E-A-R-O-F-C-A-G-E, Barricade!"_

"_HA!"_

"_Barricade…you spell Barricade, B-A-R-R-I-C-A-D-E!_

"_Oh…"_

"_SUGAR! MUST HAVE SUGAR!"_

"So _that_ was the issues Ratchet was getting so groggy about…" Prime smiled. Sunstreaker glared at him. He closed his mouth and stared ahead. Sunstreaker smiled.

"As I was saying…"

"_Where were you?"_

"_looking for something but then I saw you two and thought I should be present in my lab when I have guests…"_

"_Yea whatever! Have you seen Bear-of-cage?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Barricade! He said he spelled his name Bear-of-cage…"_

"_oh…no I have not. But if you'd like to stay and searched I'll be working on something…"_

"_AH!"_

_The two screamed and ran out passed Wheeljack. He paused and shook his head._

"_I would've screamed and ran too…"_

"_Thank you! Thank you soooooo much!"_

"_Just good luck…"_

_Barricade snuck out of the office and down the hall. He had a smile on his face till he heard from behind him…_

"_Meow?"_

"_Barricade is that you!?"_

"_AH!"_

"Sounds harsh…wait am I okay to talk?" Prime gasped.

"Yes…for now," Sunstreaker looked around, "They're coming!"

"Don't worry…" Prime smiled.

"Lock the door!" Sunstreaker screamed.

"Too late.." snickered Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe!" Prime gasped, getting off the berth.

"And Barricade!" Barricade cheered, closing the door and locking it.

"Oh no…" Prime whispered.

--Later

In the Rec Room everyone were relaxing, talking and playing when the intercom went off. Everyone looked up. The intercom was silent for a moment, screams quietly heard in the background.

"Um…This is Optimus Prime! Anyone with tools capable of breaking open a locked door…come to my office…NOW! Sideswipe get off the…" Prime wailed over the com system but was cut short in the middle of his last sentence.

"What was that about?" Wheeljack questioned.

"Not sure, but we best check it out…" Ratchet sighed.

A group, consisting of Ratchet, Wheeljack-both loaded with tools-Jazz, and Prowl, stepped down the hall to Prime's room/office. The paused at the snoring and whimpering behind the door. Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and waited for his to pry open the door.

Once the door opened and the group paused at the sight. Prime, their supposedly fearless leader, was cowering in the back left corner. Sunstreaker was under the berth cowering. Sideswipe was snoring next to the desk-which was turned upside down and leaned against the wall. Barricade was happily snoozing on the berth, above the zoned out Sunstreaker.

"Wow…that is the last time I take Sunstreaker's story for granted…" Prime gulped.

**Author's note**

Next up is the Opposite game- Summary is this: One day Barricade and Sideswipe act well…weird! They are nice to each other, don't hit one another, and they act almost like the best of friends. Sunstreaker is dying to get to the bottom to this!

Bye, till next time…


End file.
